


A Slice Of Cake and A Dance With The Devil

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Bingo, Slow Dancing, UST, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer stop a murder at a wedding. The most dangerous thing that happens is the dancing afterward.





	A Slice Of Cake and A Dance With The Devil

The detective is wearing velvet. It covers her from neck to wrist, and skims down her body to just above the floor; dark blue with black embroidery spiraling up the kick-slit to fan across her abdomen. Lucifer raises his glass to his mouth and nearly knocks it into his teeth he's so busy staring at the pale length of leg that shows with every other step that she takes. The bourbon trails heat down his throat as he swallows, and nearly chokes him when Chloe turns to speak with someone.

The velvet stops less than a hand’s width above her hips. With her hair swept atop her head her entire back is visible. The curve of her spine is poetry; the kind of obscene ode that people get upset about reciting in public. Lucifer wants to learn every syllable of it by licking it off her skin.

By the time she reaches his side, Lucifer has himself back under control enough not to sound like an untried boy when he speaks. The rough edge of desire he doesn't bother to keep out of his voice. “Detective, late to the party, but well worth the wait.”

She doesn't scoff at him, but only because her attention is on the crowd of guests on the dance floor, and at the various tables around it. “Are Mr and Mrs Torres here yet?”

“The wedding party arrived twenty minutes ago and told everyone to enjoy themselves until the speeches start. The bride and groom are receiving well wishes at the head table,” he says. If he takes advantage of the noise to stand close and lean down to speak in her ear, well who could blame him. “Maria and Lucas are by that ridiculous ice sculpture on the right hand balcony.” She leans in to him to disguise it when she turns to look, and he loses track of her reply in the scent of her hair. “What was that?”

The look she gives him has impolite volumes to say. It only lasts a moment before Chloe has smoothed her expression into something blandly pleasant. When she speaks he leans in just a little so as not to miss a word. “Lucifer, would you focus. We have no idea when Campbell is going to try to kill Mrs. Torres. We need to be close enough to stop him.”

Lucifer smiles. “After you, Detective” he says with a sweep of his arm toward the staircase. He follows with a hand at the small of her bare back, close enough to feel the heat of her skin but not quite close enough to touch it.

The Torres's are perfectly cordial and easy to engage in conversation. Five minutes in Lucifer has swapped his empty bourbon tumbler for a full flute of “champagne”, and completely lost interest in anything being said. He scans the crowd, sips at the mediocre wine, and does not trace the tiny stitches that shape Chloe’s dress to the curve of her waist. This is getting them nowhere slowly, he decides, time to move things along.

If moving things along starts with running the back of one finger down the velvet covering Chloe’s side, well, he does need to get her attention. Once he has it the smile on his face is a foregone conclusion. “Darling, since you can spare me, I believe I hear the dance floor calling.” He turns and extends a hand to Maria Torres, turning up the charm as he goes. “Maria, will you indulge me.”

Maria looks just a little dazed, always gratifying that, as she takes his hand without so much as a look at her husband. Come to think of it, Lucas is looking a little dazed as well. Maybe this evening can end with a little--

“Lucifer,” Chloe’s voice cuts into his plans for the evening. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a party, Detective, we should at least look like we’re enjoying ourselves.” He smiles again, and if it’s sharp around the edges neither of them are surprised. “I’ll have her back to you when she’s ready,” he purrs against Lucas’ ear and is delighted with the shiver he gets in response. He tucks Maria’s hand into the crook of his arm, and they’re off.

The dance floor is only moderately crowded, and Maria is more than moderately skilled. In very little time they’re putting on a proper show with other couples backing away to give them room. Maria is laughing like a girl, relaxed for the first time in the week and a half since he met her. Not surprising considering that was in the Lieutenant’s office with a death threat on the desk. He pulls her a little closer than propriety just for the gasp it gets him, and then spins her back out. Right on time to punch Campbell in the face. The knife clatters along the floor, as he tugs Maria back into a close hold and steps them away from the man now collapsed on the floor. In the next three seconds Lucas is there to snatch Maria from his arms, and Chloe is down on one knee by Campbell, putting cuffs on the, somewhat groggy, wretch.

It’s a sight to see; the slit in the skirt has fallen open over the top of her thigh, leaving one pale golden leg on display against the black satin lining. She doesn’t have a hair out of place.

Oh she'd be so lovely with a little hair out of place, spilling over his hands and the skin of her back.

Lucifer watches her and only her as uniforms emerge from their hiding places to take Campbell. Once they've cleared him away Lucifer steps up and offers Chloe his hand. She eyes him askance for a handful of seconds before accepting his aid to stand. She doesn't need his help, but that's hardly new ground. “Spectacular job, as always, Detective.”

Her grip is tight around his palm, and her face is a storm cloud waiting to break. “What was that,” she's demanding even as she rises to her feet. “Putting Mrs Torres in the spotlight like that--”

“Was precisely the way to draw Campbell out. Maria was never in any danger, and now we have the rest of the evening to enjoy the party.”

“We aren't actually guests, Lucifer. With Campbell in custody we don't need to be here at all.”

“I'm sure our hosts wouldn't mind in the least,” Lucifer starts, and then is happily interrupted.

“Please, you must stay,” Maria says from her cosy place in the curve of Lucas’s arm. “After all your help, we insist.”

“Our daughter could hardly object after you saved her mother's life,” says Lucas. 

Chloe looks ever so slightly uncomfortable, as she often does with the acknowledgement and gratitude of the people they help. “Thank you, Mr and Mrs Torres--”

“We'd be delighted,” Lucifer cuts in, and means it. He has never been one to shirk praise and appreciation, after all.

“We are so glad. Truly, thank you so much. Please enjoy yourselves,” a mischievous smile tugs up the left side of Maria's lips as she looks at Chloe. “Dance a little. It’s such a treat to have someone who can use the floor properly.”

Lucas laughs easily, looking at his wife nearly giddy with relief, “and we know that has never been me. Enjoy yourselves,” he says and the two of them sweep away to the head table where their daughter and her groom are waiting with wide eyes. 

Smiling, Lucifer turns to face Chloe more completely. Her fingers have relaxed around his hand and rest easily in his grip. It gives him a little rush he tries not to think about, and he raises their joined hands just slightly. “Well, it would be rude to disappoint them, don't you think?”

Chloe still doesn't move to take back her hand, and Lucifer has to fight the urge to tighten his grip in case it reminds her she can. She looks around the ballroom, taking in the dancers, the laden buffet tables, and the plentiful and flowing wine. Her jaw is relaxing just a little, and the line of her shoulders is easing down as well.

“Campbell is well in hand, and surely the paperwork can wait the time it takes to have a slice of cake and a dance with the Devil.” He knows better than to try and tempt her to a drink before she’s officially off shift for the night.

Her fingers tighten around his just slightly, and something in Lucifer’s belly swoops at the pressure. “I suppose we could stay for a little while.” Her eyes swing back to his, the blue sharp as air at 35,000 feet. “One dance. And don’t dip me.”

“Whatever you desire, Detective,” he says with a smile he knows looks a tad smug. If he means every word, well, that can be left for examination at another time. He tugs gently on her hand and curls an arm around her when she steps close enough.

The velvet of her gown whispers against his suit, and Lucifer barely notices, all his attention wrapped up in the silk of her skin as he places his hand right in the middle of the window her dress provides. Chloe startles, as though she’d forgotten there was nothing covering her back but him, and Lucifer swings them into the rhythm of the dancing before she can change her mind.

They’ve danced before, of course, the night before she’d saved his home. Tonight has a different mood entirely. The music is slower, the crowd somewhat more sedate, (at least at the moment, who knows how they’ll be after another two hours of open bar), and he can feel the heat of her against the palm of his hand without anything in the way. For all that she leads by nature, Chloe follows every step easily, moving with him in perfect sync. He can feel her breath on his throat, and it’s coming just a little faster than their current pace around the floor demands. Lucifer feels his own breath catch, just a little, and can’t help flexing his fingers against her skin.

Chloe shivers, barely perceptible as he spins them through a turn, and Lucifer wonders if she can feel his pulse pick up. He lets his palm slide downward slowly, his thumb tracing figure-eights along her vertebrae. She leans back into his hand, and tightens her grip on his arm. Her hand in his is strong and steady, and he hasn’t felt this light on his feet in an age.

It isn’t quite a waltz, and it’s certainly not as energetic as what he was doing with Maria. He’d close his eyes to savour the feel of Chloe in his arms, trusting his lead and moving with him, but then he’d have to look away from her face, and Lucifer can think of very few things that would be worth that. There’s the slightest flush on her cheeks that could be the heat of the room, or could be the same thing making her breath come just a little unsteady. Lucifer brings his hand lower, into the curve of her spine at the small of her back and loses track of his own breathing when she slides closer into his hold. Every step their legs should tangle but don’t. Every turn her skirt moves over her thighs and he can hear the satin lining glide against her skin.

Her hand sliding from the outside of his bicep to rest on his shoulder is like a brand. It brings her close enough he can feel her all the way down the front of his body, and Lucifer nearly misses a step. He could swear her eyes sparkle at the sudden spin he uses to cover. There’s a smile at the corner of her mouth that can’t gain full purchase because she’s pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and she’s looking up at him like she can’t imagine looking away. Lucifer is no stranger to wanting, could never be, but this burns inside him like a star. He can’t pull her any closer, but his arm curls further around her waist until he can feel velvet. Lucifer runs one fingertip lightly, so lightly, along the edge of her dress, warm from her body and shifting as she breathes. Slides the same fingertip just passed the border of the cloth, and watches her catch a breath in her throat; her hands clutch hard on him, and her pupils are suddenly wide.

Horns blare. The band strikes up something bright and quick. The change is shattering. Chloe lets go of him as though he scalds her, and takes a wide step back. His fingers trail over skin, and then velvet, and his hand flexes in open air at the loss. He’s cold from his neck to his knees.

“Chl-”

“Right, one dance,” she says, emphatic in speaking over him. “I need to get back to the station.”

She won’t look at him, and she’s taken another step backwards. Lucifer tucks his hands into his pockets, and tries to ignore the feel of her echoing in his palm. The thought of her backing away from him any more quickly is acidic, so he stays firmly in place, and lets the other dancers flood in around him. It’s a younger crowd coming onto the floor now, enthusiastic but unpracticed. “Very well,” he says, the burn of desire still harsh between his ribs, “good night, Detective.”

Chloe looks down at the skirt, and something painful flashes across her face. Lucifer could almost think it was regret. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” is all she says, and then she’s gone.

The rest of the night is unremarkable. Even seducing both Maria and Lucas into a delightful few hours and three rounds feels mundane. Lucifer swallows it down and lets it burn away to nothing. If there’s something bitter on the back of his tongue when he turns toward Lux in the hour before dawn, that’s what bourbon is for.

**Author's Note:**

> For the square marked "velvet" on my Lucifer Bingo card.
> 
> So because just picking a line and going for it feels like cheating for some reason in my brain, I'm getting people to call numbers from 1-25 and writing for whatever square corresponds. Mostly I've been doing this on tumblr and discord, but since I'm finally posting, I thought I'd do it here too. First comment gets to leave a number, and I'll do that one next.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
